O Gemedor
by Tikas do Trash
Summary: RIPAGEM — Em um universo alternativo em que Hidan é um albino na TPM e Kakuzu um gato motumbo e tarado. Não nos responsabilizamos por eventuais danos a sua sanidade. (Rated M; de Macumba)


**O Gemedor**

**The Cat**

_Por Akuma e Toca das Fujoshis_

Notas Iniciais da Autora: Então, eu tive problemas com essa fanfic por causa que meu pendrive sumiu aí eu perdi metade da fic. :( **(Sem Senso: Podia ter perdido tudo e nunca mais ter recuperado. u_u) {Sem Personalidade: Claro, vamos botar a culpa em quem não pode se defender...}**

Eu escrevi a fanfic inteira hoje. Fiquei com vergonha de dizer no grupo que meu Word deu problema e tals ;-; **(Sem Senso: Esses autores de trash sempre dando desculpas para não usar o uordi seksy) {Sem Personalidade: Uórdi meu lindo, não liga pra ela não...} {Sem Personalidade2: Sei lá, passou pela sua cabeça esperar o Word consertar pra depois postar? Assim, só pensando...}**

Mas enfim o/

Espero que você goste Juh E você também outra pessoa que está lendo **(Sem Senso: ****Nem espere que eu, a Sem Senso, vá gostar, porque certamente não vou.) {Sem Personalidade: Veremos o que pode ser feito por você. –Q' #mesentindomagnanima}**

* * *

Tudo começou em um dia qualquer. Igual aos outros. **(Sem Senso: Isso é começo de gente que não faz ideia de como começar uma fic. #falomesmo) {Sem personalidade: Eita vidinha sem graça. /lixa.} **

Ele voltava para casa depois de um treino puxado de futebol. **(Sem Senso: Saudades dos meus treinos. #refletindosobreavida) ) {Sem personalidade: Nasci com duas pernas esquerdas. #refletindosobreavida2}** Andava tranquilamente pela sua rua, sempre ignorando os vizinhos que teimavam em cumprimentá-lo. **(Sem Senso: Que pessoa mais grosseira e deselegante. Sua mãe nunca lhe ensinou a arte da educação não, criatura?) {Sem personalidade: Gentalha é foda.} **Apenas revirava os olhos e seguia o seu caminho. **(Sem Senso: Mal humorado você hein! Tenho um nome melhor pra isso: FALTA DE SEXO.)**

Ao chegar na porta de sua casa, percebeu a presença de uma caixa. Uma caixa preta. **(Sem Senso: Caixa de pandora! \o/ Ih, fandom errado –q) ) {Sem personalidade: Tem uma bomba? Me diz que é uma bomba. *-*}**

"Mas que diabos...?" **(Sem Senso: Como adivinhou o que eu estou pensando nesse momento? Trelawney é você? Ou Mãe Dináh? Exu, a caveirinha? Pomba-gira? OMG. É o oráculo profetizando minha morte com essa ripagem!)** Pensou, se dirigindo ao encontro da caixa, dando-lhe dois chutes rápidos, achando era uma brincadeira de mal gosto; que algo iria sair dali e lhe devorar. **(Sem Senso: Sério, autora, mais fácil ter uma bomba ali e explodir na hora que o cara chutou a caixa que ter algum tipo de monstro ou um pedófilo contorcionista pronto para devorar essa pobre criatura mal humorada que ainda não sei qual é o sexo.) {Sem personalidade: CHUPA CABRA; O RETORNO} (Sem Senso[2]: AAAAAAAAAAH, TENDI TUDO. TEMOS UM HERMAFRODITA AQUI. o/)**

E de fato, iria. **(Sem Senso: Maoe? Comassim? Vai sair de lá de dentro um pedófilo contorcionista? O: ) {Sem personalidade: Pronto, vai começar a furança!}**

**-/-**

O albino olhou ao redor, procurando um certo alguém de cabelos loiros, ou pelo menos, algum vestígio deste. Mas nada encontrou. **(Sem Senso: Mas nada nessa fic está fazendo sentido pra mim até agora. '-' Me conta uma coisa autora, essa é sua tentativa nada extraordinária de fazer um suspense? Deixe-me avisá-la, você não está conseguindo.) {Sem personalidade: Albino, me lembrou de outro fandom que também conta coma presença de um vagalume desbotado. #saudadesMalfoy}**

Suspirou, se agachando para abrir a caixa, já preparado para o pior. Mas "o pior" não veio. **(Sem Senso: Ai que narração tosca e sem nexo. ****Somebody kill me, please! I don't deserve to read this bullshit!) ****{Sem personalidade: O que ta ruim sempre pode piorar, fikdik.}**

De lá, só um gato marrom acinzentado apareceu, e este, levantou a cabeça para encarar a pessoa desconhecida que o mirava. **(Sem Senso: Calma, deixe-me ver se eu entendi isso direito. Se a coisa que vai sair da caixa vai comer a pessoa que a abriu, então quer dizer que um gato vai comer o protagonista? Mas, mas, mas... Como isso é possível produção? Só em fics trashes mesmo. Acho que eu vou vomitar.) {Sem personalidade: Sem Senso, você ainda se surpreende? Percebi que muito autor tem tara por gatos. é.é}**

Olhos penetrantes.** (Sem Senso: Boca salivante, pau duro, cu arregaçado. o/) {Sem personalidade: De cigana oblíqua e dissimulada ~Capitu feelings}** Foi a primeira coisa que o albino pensou sobre o tal gato. **(Sem Senso: Ai que viadinho. Se eu tivesse um pau no meio das minhas pernas, eu não iria pensar nisso. Provavelmente pensaria: "Que porra de piada sem graça é essa, mano? O que esse bicho feio está fazendo aqui?" Mas ok, cada um com seus pensamentos viadísticos.) {Sem personalidade: Eu pensaria que não ia ter dinheiro pra ração, mal dou conta de mim.}** Mas como um gato poderia ter olhos penetrantes, que parecem lhe comer, a cada segundo que se passa, que parecem lhe prender, deixando-lhe indefeso? **(Sem Senso: Tem vírgula sobrando ai, autora. Eu também me pergunto a mesma coisa, como é que um gato poderia ter olhos penetrantes? Aliás, como é que um gato poderia olhar para alguém com ânsia de foder alguém? Porque pra mim, esse sentido de comer é o de foder. #falomesmo) {Sem personalidade: Olhos que parecem lhe comer. Tive a visão INFERNAL de um gato que possui dentes nos olhos. #cainumchoroconvulsivo}**

Ele não sabia como, mas teria a resposta. **(Sem Senso: E novamente eu me pergunto se a Mãe Dináh está aqui, ou a Trelawney, Oráculo? Talvez Exu Caveirinha? Pomba-Gira? Pai de Santo? É, não deu! Ç.Ç) {Sem Personalidade: O pau que eu não tenho, com um turbante em cima. Ele joga búzios maravilhosamente bem! } **

Ah, e como teria. **(Sem Senso: Ah como eu queria não ter que ripar isso! Velho, onde estão o restante das tikas para nos ajudar com isso? Tudo dando no nosso cafofo. Bando de vadeas. u_u) {Sem Personalidade: Tudo dormindo, aquele ando de quenga. Cara, e temos que conversar sobre salário... é.é} **

Continuou achando que era só mais uma brincadeira de mal gosto **(Sem Senso: Brincadeira de maU gosto é terem me colocado para ripar isso aqui só porque eu estou solteira nesse mundo bandido. u_u) {Sem Personalidade: NÃO FALA EM ESTAR SOLTEIRA! * descontrola*} {Sem Personalidade: Maldade mesmo é oferecer rapadura pra quem ta com dor de dente. u_ú} (Sem Senso:[2] Maldade mesmo é enviar leite em pó pro Nordeste.) ** do seu querido colega, mas o que um gato poderia fazer de mal? **(Sem Senso: Ah, sabe, na vida real e normal, um gato não pode fazer nada de mal a alguém, mas como isso é mundo trash, então, um gato pode fazer T-U-D-O, inclusive te comer com o seu super rabo felpudo.) (Sem Senso:[2] Não percam sábado a noite, na WarnerTrash – o pior canal de entretenimentos, o filme: Gato, o estuprador de hermafroditas.)** **{Sem Personalidade: Te dar alergia, mijar no teu sofá, fazer a sua cara de travesseiro e outras mil e uma coisas que não vêm ao caso agora. #evilcats}** Deu os ombros, pegou o gato violentamente pela barriga, **(Sem Senso: Chamem a Família Animal, tem um filho de satã machucando um pobre e indefeso gatinho que apenas queria enfiar seu felpudo rabinho no fiofó do protagonista. DENUNCIEM ESSE MAU CARATER.) {Sem Personalidade: CHAMA O IBAMA, CHAMA, CHAMA}** o fazendo miar, e entrou em casa, chutando a caixa para o lado. **{Sem Personalidade: Vai gostar de chutar coisas assim lá longe. Eu é que vou chutar quem me convence a ripar isso aqui já já *olhando de soslaio para a Sem Senso*.} (Sem Senso sai de fininho ao estilo pantera cor de rosa -q)**

Jogou a chave na mesa, e se dirigiu até o balcão perto da cozinha para lá colocar o gato. **(Sem Senso: Que falta de higiene. Eu não comeria nada que o protagonista me oferecesse, nem mesmo se ele se auto-oferecesse. #nojinho)** E assim fez.

Feito isso, deu uma melhor olhada no pequeno ser. **(Sem Senso: Aquela olhada certeira com a língua para fora da boca balançando para baixo e para cima freneticamente que diz: VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM GATO VADIO, EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ ME POSSUUUUUUUUUUUUA! MIAU MIAU! . /34915ee32dcd2110c28f035de08092dd/tumblr_mq5vhoVKV O1s7bf2wo1_ ) {Sem Personalidade: Morta ft. enterrada com o link da Sem Senso. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA} **

Ele não era pequeno, mas sim, grande, para um gato. **(Sem Senso: Gato mutante! \o/ /admin/foto_img/foto_big/homem_encostado_em_gato_g igante_3f78a5315c74c2e43d1178b902f6d143_ ) {Sem Personalidade: Morrendo de novo com o o link! Merlin, eu preciso de ar. kkkkkkkkkkkkk}** Seus olhos tinham um tom esverdeado claro, sua pelagem, marrom, com borrões acinzentados, iguais à tiras, bem nas divisórias de seus membros, parecendo remendos. **(Sem Senso: E mais um monte de vírgulas desnecessárias. Ai ai. Deveria ficar mais calada, porque não tenho obrigação de corrigir ninguém, afinal, sou ripadora e não beta. u_u Mas meu instinto de ex-beta clama. É mais do que eu. #mariamadalenafeelings) {Sem Personalidade: Que gato 100sual}**

Suspirou, não queria ter que cuidar de um gato. **(Sem Senso: Não cuide então, mande para a Família Animal, eles cuidam do bichano sem problemas, melhor que ser maltratado por esse protagonista sem sexo definido cheio de mau humor porque não arranja sexo.)** Não era muito ruim e tal, mas, ele trabalhava, tinha faculdade, e no tempo livre, treinada futebol. **{Sem Personalidade: OK... BUT, WHO CARES?} (Sem Senso: Olha, eu lavo, passo, cozinho, jogo bola, faço cursinho, leio, como, durmo, tomo banho, trabalho, coço, mas tenho tempo para cuidar do meu gato Sansação. u_u) {Sem Personalidade: Mentira deslavada que eu sei que essa daí corre dos afazeres domésticos. #corre} (Sem Senso: Não me desminta na frente dos leitores, vou perder minha credibilidade. ç.ç) {Sem Personalidade: Mentira gente, ela faz um miojo que é de arrasar! ç.ç}** Não tinha tempo para cuidar de um gato que lhe fora entregue do nada. **(Sem Senso: Já disse qual a sua solução!) {Sem Personalidade: É, faz churrasquinho!} (Sem Senso[2]: Churrasquinho de gato na laje hoje, não percam! o/) {Sem Personalidade2: Não, não faz. ç.ç #arrependida}**

"Amanhã eu o levo para a adoção." **(Sem Senso: Oh que alma caridosa a sua! Pelo menos o protagonista tem bom senso, não é igual certas pessoas. ~~){Sem Personalidade: Sei, vai vendo.. Ele vai é enrabar o bichano!}**

Olhou o horário e se assustou. **(Sem Senso: Que? Onde? Quando? Como? Por quê? Cumé?) {Sem Personalidade: BUH! Relógio tava fantasiado pro Haloween.}** Estava quase **(Sem Senso: Quase o quê, criatura de Merlin? Sou eu quem está quase fugindo dessa ripagem, sério.)** para se atrasar para o trabalho! Jogou a mochila em um lugar qualquer, **(Sem Senso: É, qual lugar serve para se por uma mochila. #mochilanapia, #mochilanofogão, #mochilanageladeira, #mochilanalixeira, #mochilanobalcão, #mochilanocudogato. Tanto faz.)** trocou de roupa feito um louco, jogando suas roupas da faculdade aleatoriamente pela casa, **(Sem Senso: HARLEM SHAKE.) (Sem Senso[2]: Espera, roupas da faculdade? Hã? Desde quando faculdades tem uniformes? Pelo menos aqui no Brasil não tem. G_G) {Sem Personalidade: Não discuta, em universo alternativo o que menos me incomoda é um uniforme de faculdade}** pegou as chaves e foi embora, deixando o gato sozinho, sem atenção. **(Sem Senso: Senti uma pontada de dó pelo gato. SÓ QUE SIM MESMO. Ç.Ç GATINHO. Ç.Ç) {Sem Personalidade: SO LONELY, MR LONELY.}**

**-/-**

Chegando no trabalho, avistou o loiro que tanto procurava atrás do balcão da lanchonete, e correu ao seu encontro, lhe dando um baita susto. **(Sem Senso: Essa é a parte que tenho que rir? RÁ RÁ RÁ RÁ!) {Sem Personalidade: Correu ao seu encontro, só eu imaginei uma daquelas propagandas de antiácidos em que uma coxinha corre na direção de um kibe na praia?}**

– Deidara, seu viadinho, **(Sem Senso: "sua vadia, putinha, recalcada dos infernos") {Sem Personalidade: Sempre soube que o Deidara era gay, aquela franja nunca me enganou.}** que história é essa de me dar um gato? **{Sem Personalidade: Se quer me agradar, dê-me o cu.}** – Passou um braço ao redor da cabeça do loiro, o sufocando. **(Sem Senso: Misplica uma coisa aqui, como se sufoca alguém pela cabeça? Que eu saiba é pelo pescoço. ÉÉÉÉÉÉ não está fácil pra ninguém.) {Sem Personalidade: Enfiando uma bola de pelos de gato em seu nariz e garganta. *-*}**

– C-calma Hidan! – **{Sem Personalidade: SOLTEM FOGOS, DESCOBRIMOS QUEM É O EXU PRINCIPAL DESSE TERREIRO. Digo, personagem principal da fic. XD}** Tentou se soltar, beliscando o braço do alvo, **(Sem Senso: Braço do alvo? HUAHAUHUAHUAHUHAUAHU FOI FAIL AUTORA, DSCLP.) {Sem Personalidade: Alvo Percival Brian Wulfrico Dumbledore. XD} { Sem Personalidade2: se bem que é Albus...} (Sem Senso[2]: Só eu que me lembrei de Albus Dumbledore com a palavra "Alvo"? É porque na tradução é Alvo -qqq E como sempre estou no fandom errado –q) {Sem Personalidade: Nas dorgas, comigo. \o/}** que por sinal o soltou. – Eu te dei um gato? Quando eu te dei um gato? – **{Sem Personalidade: Lembro de ter te dado muitas coisas, se é que me entende. Mas um gato, jamais!} ** Olhou confuso para o outro.

– Ué... não foi você? – Fez uma bela cara de bunda, **(Sem Senso: Atooooooron informalidades em fanfics. . /-B4uxvZcCpBI/T2d9E-ZP2-I/AAAAAAAAA0Q/bNY5A4krXNE/ s320/cara%2Bde% ) {Sem Personalidade: Não comentarei mais nada sobre esses links. Hoje Sem Senso ta se superando, somente}** não entendendo nada. **{Sem Personalidade: BURRO!} (Sem Senso: Dá zero pra ele!)**

– Mas que porra, como assim? **(Sem Senso: Darling, você não entendeu, não? Quer que eu desenhe pra você? Não foi ele quem te deu o pobre gatinho mutante.)** – Falou alto, assustando a mulher que era atendida. **(Sem Senso: Mas também, com essa cara de exu, até eu me assustaria!) {Sem Personalidade: Não grita que aqui não tem ninguém surdo. Ta achando que ripagem é bagunça? Se bem que...}** – Hoje deixaram um gato na minha porta, dentro de uma caixa preta, pensei que tivesse sido você **{Sem Personalidade: Dando-me um presente de dia dos namorados.} {Sem Personalidade2: Fazendo despacho na minha porta}** querendo me pregar uma peça...

– Provavelmente era para outra pessoa, porque se soubessem como você é... **(Sem Senso: Um taradon por rabos de gatos entrando no fiofó.) {Sem personalidade: Teriam lhe enviado uma piroca de borracha com um bilhete, onde estaria escrito: faça bom uso}** – Fez um olhar tipo "Esse recalcado" **(Sem Senso: bitch-please_o_ ) {Sem personalidade: O RECALCADO! SE LIGA NO PAPO DA BIONCI: NÃO OLHA PRO LADO QUEM TA PASSANDO É O BONDE...}** para Hidan, o fazendo pular em cima de si e tentar o enforcar de novo. **(Sem Senso: Concordância ali foi pros ares!) {Sem personalidade: SE FICAR DE CAOZADA, A PORRADA COME!}**

O albino **(Sem Senso: Velho, eu só consigo pensar no Albus Potter. Por que não escreve o nome do capeta, digo, do personagem? #aiminhapreguiça)** soltou mais alguns xingamentos, o que não foi bom, pois o seu chefe estava dando uma olhada geral na loja, e acabou por mandá-lo de volta para casa. **(Sem Senso: Assim? Do nada? O cara simplesmente brotou? Adoro essas gerações espontâneas que só acontecem em fics trashes!) {Sem personalidade: ESTAMOS INDO DE VOLTA PRA CAAASAAAAAAAAAAAAA}**

**-/-**

Entrou em casa bufando de raiva. **(Sem Senso: A beesha ficou raivosa, ficou? A-M-I-G-A, toma um chá de maracujá que passa, nenis!) {Sem Personalidade: QUEBRA TUUUUUUUUUUUUUDO MONA!}** Tinha levado uma baita bronca do seu chefe. Jogou as chaves em cima da mesa e começou a gritar pelo gato. **(Sem Senso: GAAAAAAAAAAAATO, SEU SAFADO. SEU PUTO. SUA VADIA. VEM AQUI AGORA COM SEU RABO FELPUDO ME COMER COM FORÇA, NOW!) {Sem Personalidade: GAAAAAAAAAAAAATO SEU REGAÇADO, CADÊ MEU VIBRADOR QUE ESTAVA AQUI! ARROMBADO DO INFERNO}** Que por sinal não apareceu. **(Sem Senso: Mas também, com essa cara de exu e voz de bicha purpurinada, não o culpo!) {Sem Personalidade: Eu fugia.}**

O procurou pela casa inteira e acabou por encontrá-lo em seu quarto, **(Sem Senso: "deitado em sua cama, olhando de maneira sensual, com a língua para fora, desejando possuí-lo" . ) {Sem Personalidade: Usando um corpete verde limão, combinando com seu penhoar rosa choque enquanto cantava o samba enredo de 98 da Mangueira.}** vendo a bagunça que ele tinha feito. Seu guarda roupa estava aberto e a maioria de suas cuecas estava jogada no chão ou em sua cama. **(Sem Senso: Gato taradon da midnight em busca de novas cuecas para sua coleção!) {Sem Personalidade: Cheirando as cuecas, ou pegando pra fazer macumba.}**

E curiosamente a roupa da faculdade que ele tinha jogado em um lugar aleatória **(Sem Senso: Olha autora, que eu saiba lugar é um substantivo masculino, mas ok, não vou culpá-la por esse errinho, afinal, seu personagem até algumas linhas para trás não tinha sexo definido. Acho que o problema está contigo, é.)** de sua casa, não estava mais lá, estava no cesto de roupa suja, mas o menor não percebeu isso. **(Sem Senso: Mas como assim ele não percebeu? Caceta! Cadê sentido? É, realmente. Em fics trashes nada faz sentido. Nem a vida! #dramamodeon) {Sem Personalidade: Mas menor em relação a quem, criatura? Ao gatão mutante?}**

– Mas que porra é essa? **(Sem Senso: É a porra do Deidara que ficou no chão do seu quarto e você se esqueceu de limpar ontem, amica.) {Sem Personalidade: Pergunto-me o mesmo enquanto leio esta fic MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA}** – Gritou, indo frustrado arrumar aquela bagunça. **(Sem Senso: Pare de preguiça e comece a limpar escravo Isauro.) {Sem Personalidade: watch?v=rOD6xzbBf3I}**

Enquanto arrumava o quarto, olhou para o gato, que o encarava curioso, acabando por encará-lo também. **(Sem Senso: Eu te encaro, tu me encaras, ele nos encara, nós nos encaramos, vós me encarais, eles nos encaram!) {Sem Personalidade: O futuro disso é: Eu te como, você dá pra mim e ferramos o juízo das ripadoras.}** Minutos se passaram e, mesmo com as cuecas já guardadas, continuava a olhar o gato, que em um minuto sequer desviou o olhar. **(Sem Senso: Gato psicótico esse, dá até medo.) {Sem Personalidade: Eita olhar 43 }**

– Tsc... O que foi? – Perguntou ao bichano. **(Sem Senso: "E o bichano respondeu: Miau, Miau, Miaaaaaaaaau!") {Sem Personalidade: Chupa o meu paaaaaaaau! #rimando}**

Este, parou **(Sem Senso: Não se separa sujeito com vírgula o sujeito e o verbo, fikdik!)** de encará-lo e foi até a cozinha. **{Sem Personalidade: O gato estava na broca.}** Não dando importância, o albino **(Sem Senso: Cara, você não tem um adjetivo melhor para usar, não? Plmdds!)** resolveu tomar um banho. **{Sem Personalidade: Pelo menos é limpinho.}** Ao sair, **(Sem Senso: Banho the flash, acontece na velocidade da luz.)** colocou uma tolha na cintura e pegou outra para enxugar os cabelos, **(Sem Senso: Nah, para quê duas? Povo ryco, fresco e cheio das viadagens. Duas toalhas é loosho demais para mim. Eu sou pobre, vou com uma mesmo e resolve o esquema. –qq) {Sem Personalidade: Porraaam, seus cabelos extra lisos e sedosos precisam de uma toalha extra, é? Me senti tão pouco feminina agora. #cainochoro}** e foi aí que ele escutou barulhos na cozinha. **(Sem Senso: wp-content/uploads/2013/05/nao-click_fap_ )**

Encontrou a geladeira aberta, a caixa de leite em cima da pia, e o animal lambendo um vasinho cheio de leite. **(Sem Senso: Tem certeza de que isso é leite?)**

Hidan ficou confuso. Como um simples gato conseguiria fazer aquilo tudo? **(Sem Senso: Eu to falando, gato mutante mermão. o/) {Sem Personalidade: X-Cat Evolution!}** Colocou as mãos nas têmporas, tentando se acalmar, assim não vendo o gato passando a língua nos lábios, **(Sem Senso: Gato está ~sensualizando~ Eu não to lendo isso cara, não to lendo.) {Sem Personalidade: GATINHO ASSANHADO, CÊ TA QUERENDO O QUE?}** enquanto olhava seu corpo. **{Sem Personalidade: Gato taradão da midnight, ô loko. }**

Já farto daquilo, pegou o leite, guardou na geladeira e foi vestir alguma roupa, enquanto pensava no que estava acontecendo. Pensou até em ficar com medo, já que aquilo não era normal, mas teve uma ideia. **(Sem Senso: Fique com medo, eu prefiro. Ideias de protagonistas de fics trashes são sempre tensas. G_G) {Sem Personalidade: Com medo estou eu do vem daqui adiante.}**

Se ele agora tinha um gato que fazia coisas "não normais", **{Sem Personalidade: TIPO DANÇAR NO POLE DANCE? ~~ . }** porque não chamar seus amigos para dar um pequeno susto neles? **(Sem Senso: ORGIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. UHUUUUL o/) {Sem Personalidade: Ahá, pegadinha do malandro! Yeh! Yeh!}**

Pensado e feito. Pegou o seu telefone e ligou para um certo grandalhão. **(Sem Senso: Essas duas palavras "um certo" me remete aquele livro "Um Certo Capitão Rodrigo", muito bom, recomendo. –qq) {Sem Personalidade: Nunca li, vale a pena? *esquecendo a fic trash*} (Sem Senso: Uhuum, vale a pena!) {Sem Personalidade: Só eu pensei merda quando li; Grandalhão? Isso nunca dá certo em trash. Kkkkkkk}**

– Yo, Kisame! **(Sem Senso: Yo, Yooooooooshi! /facepalm) {Sem Personalidade: IO IOIOIOIO, VENHA DANÇAR KUDURO!}** – Falou ao telefone.

"Yo, Hidan." – O outro falou.

– Porque você e o Dei **(Sem Senso: HAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHU AHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHUHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUA HUAHU NA BOA, SEM COMENTÁRIOS PARA ESSE APELIDO. #segundasintenções #sópensomerda #acoisatafeia) {Sem personalidade: Dei ontem, dei hoje, mas quero dar de novo, e ai? }** não dão uma passada aqui em casa depois do trabalho? Tenho algo para mostrar a vocês... **(Sem Senso: "Acabei de aprender o pole dance e preciso mostrar a vocês, é um looooooosho!) {Sem personalidade: Meu rabo em chamas ~~ }**

"Ok. A gente vai sair bem tarde, **(Sem Senso: "Hoje o puteiro ta movimentado sabe?")** já que você foi mandado para casa temos que te cobrir..." **{Sem personalidade: Ou cobrir quem você não cobriu, se é que me entende.}**

– Hm, tá. Então até mais tarde. **(Sem Senso: Beijos, me liga!) {Sem personalidade: #chatiada #ansiosa}** - Desligou rapidamente o telefone, não dando chance para o outro dar-lhe uma bronca. **{Sem personalidade: UI, a mona é braba!}**

Ficou vendo TV e fazendo carinho no gato; não que ele gostasse de fazer isso, mas ele ficava se enroscado em sua coxa, então não teve escolha; **(Sem Senso: Ah vá. Conta outra, colega. Até parece que você não gosta de abusar do corpo felpudo do gatinho. Adoooooora alisar aqueles pelos macios e sedosos. Quase tem um orgasmo com isso que eu sei!)** até Kisame e Deidara chegarem. **{Sem personalidade: PORRAM, ALISADA DURADOURA PRA QUEM NÃO QUERIA.} **

**-/-**

Já era 21:24 **(Sem Senso: Diga-me autora, quem está se interessado no tempo exato em que eles chegaram? Que diferença isso vai fazer na minha vida?){Sem Personalidade: 24, um numero mais do que místico.} ** da noite quando os dois chegaram. Como eles tinham uma cópia da chave da casa do albino, **(Sem Senso: Esse albino tá me irritando, sério!) {Sem Personalidade: Pra entrarem quando bem entenderem nessa birosca, é ai que travesti vira bagunça!}** foram entrando sem mais nem menos, tirando o alvo de seus devaneios. **{Sem Personalidade: Devaneios estes que envolviam gatos de lingerie dançando sensualmente sobre uma enorme tigela de whikas sachê.}**

– Hidan, yo! – O loiro falou, tirando os sapatos e jogando sua mochila em um canto da casa, **(Sem Senso: Fico me perguntando onde está a educação desse povo! Cara, que dó das mochilas. é.é) {Sem Personalidade: Posso falar nada, jogava minha mochila no chão do bus sem dó.}** acompanhado por Kisame, que somente abaixou sua cabeça um pouco e depois jogou sua mochila perto da de Deidara. **(Sem Senso: CHUVA DE MOCHILAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!)**

– O que você quer nos mostrar, Hidan? – **{Sem Personalidade: Meu pau. . }** O maior perguntou. **(Sem Senso: Tem certeza de que é essa a pergunta certa a se fazer? Se ele abaixar as calças e a cueca não diga que eu não avisei.) {Sem Personalidade: Eu não quero nem pensar no que veria, ele é albino, tipo... ò.Ò}**

– Isso aqui! – Pegou o gato do sofá, que miou **(Sem Senso: Não, o gato guinchou, relinchou, latiu, coachou, mas não miou, porque esse gato é mutante, já falei!) {Sem personalidade: O gato, que saiu voando e cantando: It's raining men. ALELUIA! IT'S RAINING MEN!}**, e o estendeu até seus amigos, dando um largo sorriso atrás dele.

– Ah! Então era desse gato que você estava falando! **(Sem Senso: Não sua anta, era do gato da vizinha que ele estava falando. ¬¬')** – O loiro falou, se aproximando do bicho.

– Hidan... v-você adotou um gato? **(Sem Senso: Não, eu comprei o gato para fazer churrasquinho dele na laje hoje a tarde, bora? Vai rolar o pancadão dos bons!) {Sem personalidade: Se fosse preto ia usar pra fazer macumba porque Hidan É macumbeiro.}** – O azulado **(Sem Senso: Ok. O azulado. OK. Nem vou te contar o que é azulado! Deixa quieto.) { Sem personalidade: EU CONTO, É A PIR.. *SEM SENSO TAPA A BOCA DA SEM PERSONALIDADE*}** perguntou, pasmo. Já conhecendo seu amigo, ele sabia que o alvo não era apto para cuidar de um bicho. **(Sem Senso: "Porque nem do próprio bicho que tinha em baixo das pernas e que gostava de criar solto em um samba canção ele cuidava direito, como vai conseguir cuidar de um animal de verdade?") {Sem personalidade: Nem bichas!} **

– Eu não adotei ele. **(Sem Senso: Concordância foi pro brejo. Tava demorando.) {Sem personalidade: Ele quem me escolheu #setimentalnamadrugada}** O deixaram **(Sem Senso: Autora, não adianta você querendo fazer bonito só está conseguindo piorar sua situação. No caso ali é ênclise. Uma frase NUNCA pode começar com próclise. Mas isso é demais para sua cabecinha né? Espero não ter estourado seus miolos com isso. :33) {Sem personalidade: Pode isso, professor Pasquale?}** na minha porta, dentro de uma caixa. Eu não ia o deixar **(Sem Senso: KRL! I HAVE NO COMMENTS FOR THIS!)** ficar lá, então eu o trouxe para casa. – **{Sem personalidade: Que bom que você é tão caridoso. THE HEAVEN IS GONNA WAIT FOR YOU!}** Deu os ombros, colocando o gato de volta no sofá.

Enquanto o albino e o azulado **(Sem Senso: É sério isso man?) {Sem personalidade: A mulatto, an albino. A mosquito, my libido, yeah, hey, yay}** conversavam sobre o bichano, **(Sem Senso: Why no bichento? Sdds HP. #momentonostalgia)** o loiro foi se aproximando dele, pretendendo acarinhá-lo. **{Sem personalidade: Não sei se é o horário ou se é só perversão, mas se eu fosse esse gato eu corria desse Manolo ai.}** E quanto isto tentou fazer, **(Sem Senso: Ok, essa frase não faz nenhum sentido pra mim. Esse povo que acha que consegue utilizar um hipérbato para falar que é foda é tudo otário. #falomesmo. Autora, querida, sua inversão ficou tosca e não deu para entender lhufas. Sorry, Darling!)** recebeu um olhar frio e um arranhão na mão. **(Sem Senso: Ui, perigon à frente, cuidado!) {Sem personalidade: RASGA ELE TODINHO!}**

– Ai! **(Sem Senso: Mas já começou a gemer? Assim, no talo?)** – Deu um pulo **{Sem personalidade: É SÓ CATUCADÃO, SÓ ENCAIXADÃO, SÓ SOCADÃO.}** e começou a afagar sua própria mão, **{Sem personalidade: MY PRECIOUSSSSSS}** tentando conter o ardor que começou a se formar na área arranhada. **(Sem Senso: Ae, que lady é essa que vejo a minha frente?)** – Já vi que ele é que nem o dono... **(Sem Senso: Vai tomar agora é uma voadora na cara. . ) {Sem Personaliodde: Arisco~~ . }**

– Haha! **(Sem Senso: HEHE) {Sem personalidade: HIHIHI *pra não sair da linha*} (Sem Senso: HOHO) (Sem Personalidade: HUHU)** – Voltou suas atenções para o loiro. – Ele só não gostou de você, Dei-chan! **(Sem Senso: CARA. AHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUA NÃO DÁ. AHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHA SEMPRE QUE EU LER ESSE APELIDO, EU VOU TER CRISES DE RISOS AHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHUHUHUHAUHUAHUA DEI-CHAN. AH PARA!) {Sem personalidade: A NOVA LOIRA DO TCHÃN; É LINDA! DEIXA ELA ENTRAR} {Sem Personalidade: parece código pra: Dei a xana. Mas eles não têm. O_O}** – Sorriu, recebendo um olhar emburrado e uma língua por parte do loiro. **(Sem Senso: Nooossa, que coisa mais pré-primário, sério. Só me lembrei de quando povo fazia isso e eu retrucava ridiculamente com a frase pronta: "Língua pra mim é fome, mata o homem e come." /morta) {Sem personalidade: LINGUADA NA SUA... . }**

Rindo de leve, **(Sem Senso: Conte-me uma coisa aqui, autora. Como se ri pesado?) {Sem Personalidade: Emocionada com a leveza dessa risada}** Kisame se sentou no sofá, sendo pego de surpresa pelo gato, **(Sem Senso: VAI COMEÇAR A PUTARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OU DEVO DIZER: GATARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! watch?v=ixmkFJ1PwuI) {Sem Personalidade: CHEGOU A CATRAAAAAAAAAA!} {Sem Personalidade2: GATO ENRABANDO O CARA NO SECO}** que pulou direto em seu colo, passando a cabeça em sua barriga. **(Sem Senso: A coisa ta começando a esquentar. Perae que eu vou pegar o balde para poder vomitar! –qq) {Sem Personalidade: *pegando um bale de pipoca* Já que vou ter que ler isso, que seja de bucho cheio.} **

– Já do Kisame... – O albino falou. - ... parece que ele gostou, hein? **(Sem Senso: AMOOOOOU. TA LOUQUINHO PARA COMEÇAR A PUTARIA DO GATO! . /_LHi-C0CfF8M/SQYhoW-L1cI/AAAAAAAAACE/sL2i3mb4-Zw/ s320/000yfc9c%5B1% )** – Piscou pro maior.

O maior deu sua típica risada e começou a acarinhar o gato. **(Sem Senso: Ai ai, a putaria ta demorando muito, anda logo com isso. e_e) {Sem personalidade: *Cochilando em cima do balde de pipoca*} **

Algumas horinhas se passaram, **(Sem Senso: Olha a tentativa fail da Autora de passar o tempo rápido. Mas pelo menos ela atendeu meu pedido e começou a andar rápido com o tempo para chegar logo a putaria. Uhuuuul! o/ Assim espero. –qq) {Sem Personalidade: Pois, a mim, pareceu uma eternidade.}** e Hidan havia esquecido de mostrar as coisas "não normais" **(Sem Senso: Definição de coisas "não normais" = pintinho sem cu que foi peidar explodiu, anaconda de batom, shemale, piroca albina –qqq)** que o gato fazia, e acabou os convidando para beber. **(Sem Senso: Porque pra começar qualquer orgia, povo tem que estar bêbado, é.) {Sem Personalidade: Falando em beber, tem goró no cafofo ou Higgs e Bletchley tomaram tudo na ultima visita? é.e} (Sem Senso: Sinceramente? Acho que eles beberam tudo. ¬¬' Aqueles bêbados malditos.)** Depois de algum tempo, os dois convidados foram embora, **(Sem Senso: Que festa rápida hein? Nem deu pra se divertir. #broxei) {Sem Personalidade: ALEUIA, COMEÇA LOGO A PUTARIA.} **deixando um Hidan bêbado dormindo e babando na mesa da sala. **(Sem Senso: To com sono vei. São quase 3 da matina já e essa porra não acaba!) {Sem Personalidade: NOJO E TÉDIO DEFINEM.}**

Se lembrava claramente que tinha dormido na mesa da sala, **(Sem Senso: Dormiu na mesa da sala? O: OMG! FOI ESTUPRADO E NEM FICOU SABENDO. O: )** mas, por algum motivo, acordou em sua cama, **(Sem Senso: O GATO LEVOU ELE PRA CAMA? ISSO TA FICANDO CADA VEZ PIOR, SÉRIO. TO FALANDO QUE ESSE GATO É MUTANTE, FALEI, FALEI!) {Sem personalidade: Isso seria normal se ele tivesse oito anos e morasse com os pais. But, ele mora com um gatão mutante. Casos de família. Tema e hoje; Dormi na sala e acordei na cama.}** ao som do despertador. **(Sem Senso: Olha que delícia! watch?v=fLTTsT5LKxM) {Sem personalidade: Acorda amaldiçoado. Condenado, desgraçado, infeliz! Diabo do meu ódio! LEVANTA BANDIDO.}** Enquanto se espreguiçava, agarrou algo grande e quente. **(Sem Senso: TCHARÃ! APRESENTO-TE A PIROCA QUENTINHA PÓS COITO. –QQ) {Sem Personalidade: E VISH!}**

Como ainda estava com sono, **(Sem Senso: Com sono estou eu meu bem, mas não vamos entrar em detalhes!) {Sem personalidade: E eu que to com sono e acordo cedo? SENTEI NO ABACAXI E RODEEEEEEEEEEI.}** não percebeu a presença de músculos, **(Sem Senso: HUHAUHAUAHUHUAHUAHUHAUHAUAHUAHUHUAHUAHU NÃO VOU COMENTAR O QUE SE PASSOU NA MINHA MENTE PERVERTIDA, NÃO VOU! ME RECUSO!)** e muito menos do pequeno riso debochado que foi deixado escapar. **(Sem Senso: Riso de "ME POSSUA AGORA INFELIZ!") {Sem personalidade: QUE COISA DE FILME DE TERROR. UM GATO DO DIMONHO SORRINDO DEBOCHADAMENTE ENQUANTO VOCE DORME.}**

E acabou dormindo ali, agarradinho ao "gato". **(Sem Senso: Que meigo! #vomita) {Sem Personalidade: Agora fica de conchinha, vai.}**

**-/-**

Acordou em um pulo, assustado, e confuso por não ter levantado na hora que o despertador tocou. **(Sem Senso: Esse povo vagabundo, tsc! É foda viu! Se eu não acordar a tempo, meu dia vai pro saco. u.u Vida de estudante pobre is not easy!) {Sem personalidade: Vai eu fazer isso, reprovava em anatomia.}**

Já era **(Sem Senso: Plural pra quê? Pra quê plural? Serve de naaaaaaaaaada!) {Sem personalidade: JÁ ERA! PERDEU DOIDIN, PERDEU, VAI PASSANDO!}** duas horas da tarde, e como estava com uma ressaca lazarenta, apenas se dirigiu até o banheiro e se banhou demoradamente. **(Sem Senso: "porque tinha que bater uma para aliviar o pau duro de tesão pelo gato mutante, com quem dormiu agarradinho de conchinha" #vomitadenovo) {Sem personalidade: Novamente, ainda bem que é limpinho!}** Ao sair, não cobriu sua parte de baixo, **{Sem personalidade: IHULL, VAMOS DEIXAR O BADALO SOLTO QUE AI FACILITA O TRABALHO.}** apenas pegou uma toalha pequena para enxugar as madeixas. **(Sem Senso: M-A-D-E-I-X-A-S. Sim, o Hidan-albino-cara-de-mamão foi declarado oficialmente gay, principalmente por se preocupar mais com os cabelos que com as partes debaixo.)**

Foi para a sala e viu que a mesinha de almoço estava arrumada, com peixe como prato principal **(Sem Senso: Ah droga, achei que você iria dizer que o prato principal era o gato nu na bandeja prontinho para você. . )** **{Sem Personalidade: Só faltou uma maçã na boca e estar rodeado de uvas.}** e alguns molhos ao redor, o que assustou o albino. **(Sem Senso: Autora, me conta uma coisa aqui, cá entre nós, qual é o seu problema com nomes de personagens?)** Mas o que mais o assustou, foi que, a mesa estava posta para dois, tendo leite como bebida. **(Sem Senso: Retorno a perguntar, tem certeza de que é leite?)**

– ... Deidara? É você? **(Sem Senso: NÃOOOO, SOU EU, O GATO USURPADOR. ~~) {Sem Personalidade: SATANÁS? É VOCÊ, SATANÁS?}**

Antes que pudesse chegar a **(Sem Senso: Não, crase não é necessária. Bobagem isso!)** cozinha, um homem saiu de lá. **(Sem Senso: Mas não era o gato?)** Ele era alto, moreno, e ostentava um olhar frio. **(Sem Senso: UI! Gozei agora. Digo, gelei de medo com esse olhar frio estilo 64!) {Sem personalidade: MORENO, ALTO, BONITO E SENSUAL. PARECE ATÉ A SOLUÇÃO DOS MEUS PROBLEMAS!}** Ele tinha impressionantes tatuagens pretas de remendos em seu corpo, **(Sem Senso: Ih, deu treta! CORRE HIDAN-DO-CU-ALBINO, CORRE QUE É TRETA, MERMÃO!) {Sem personalidade: Corre Bino, é cilada. Corre que fudeu!}** mas o mais impressionante, era **(Sem Senso: Plural pra quê? Pra quê plural? Eu quero ser vida loka!)** duas orelhas de gato marrom acinzentadas saindo do topo de sua cabeça, e uma cauda que se mexia para lá e para cá, saindo do final de sua coluna. **(Sem Senso: MY GODNESS! ****QUE VISÃO DO INFERNO. MY EYES! MY EYES ARE BLEEDING!) ****{Sem personalidade: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK SÓ EU IMAGINEI ESSE GATO SACUDINDO ESSA CAUDA SENSUALMENTE?}**

– Até que enfim você acordou. **(Sem Senso: Melhor você voltar a dormir Hidan-pinto-albino!)** – Ele falou. – Tive que fazer a comida, já que você só sabe dormir. **(Sem Senso: Ih, olha o cara meu! Todo reclamão! Ah se fuder!) {Sem Personalidade: Fez porque quis, se fode aê.}** – Revirou os olhos. – Da próxima vez, eu não faço nada e você morre de fome. **(Sem Senso: . ) {Sem Personalidade: PERGUNTINHA: WHO CARES? EU RESPONDO: NO ONE! QUE MORRA!}** – Foi caminhando até a mesinha, não deixando de examinar cada pedacinho nu do corpo do menor. **(Sem Senso: COOOOORRE BIBA! COORRE QUE ESSE É O TARADÃO DA MACHADINHA LOUCO PRA TE COMER!) {Sem Personalidade: AGORA ALGUÉM ME DIGA; POR QUÊ? POR QUE O ENRABADO SEMPRE É MENOR QUE O ENRABADOR? POR QUÊ?!}**

Lembrando que estava nu, **(Sem Senso: No me digas! Oh really?) {Sem Personalidade: Vamos dançar; watch?v=3KRdZZb3faU \o/]** pegou a toalha da cabeça e se cobriu, ruborizando de leve. **(Sem Senso: Já era, foi pego no flagra! Agora sorria e posa direito pra foto. Vai sair na revista dos gays amanhã pela manhã.) {Sem personalidade: espero que essa toalha não seja de rosto, porque se não, que humilhação. SHAUIHSUIAHISAIUSHUAIHSUAHSAUSHUAUSA}**

– Q-quem é você? **(Sem Senso: Sou o abacaxi, o seu amigo e você tem que me engolir! watch?v=PMo4GswOvdY) {Sem Personalidade: O fantasma do Natal Passado... #históriaerrada}**

– Sou seu gato. **(Sem Senso: Não! Você é um tarado usando toscamente uma orelha de gato e um rabo. #mepoupe) {Sem Personalidade: Sou seu gato, todinho seu. ME POSSUA, MEU CORPO ESTÁ PRONTO, DELÍCIA.}** Não está vendo as orelhas e a cauda? – Perguntou, se sentando perto da mesa e mexendo de leve nas orelhas. **(Sem Senso: SÉRIO ISSO MANO? dc251. /img/TDwhiGrK/Gato_-_mexendo_a_ )**

– Mas o quê...? Você é só um tarado! – **{Sem Personalidade: Pela primeira vez na fic, eu concordo com o manolo sem melanina.}** Apontou para o maior. **(Sem Senso: Esse negócio de maior e menor, velho, não ta dando certo. Minha mente perva não pode com isso. NÃO PODE!)** – Saia daqui agora ou... **(Sem Senso: Ou eu enfio o cabo da minha vassoura direto no seu rabo! Pode ser o atiçador de lareira também, você que escolhe!) {Sem Personalidade: Ou eu vou cair de cu na sua cara, vai encara? Ò.ò}**

– Ou o quê? – O cortou. **(Sem Senso: Com faca, machado, facão, com o quê?)**

O maior levantou, **(Sem Senso: Velho, qual é o problema dessa autora com nome próprio? Não, é sério. Isso já virou caso de doença. É.É) {Sem Personalidade: O MAIOR SE LAVENTOU. PORRAAAAAM, JÁ TÁ DESPERTO FILHO? #OGIGANTEACORDOU!}** olhando ameaçadoramente para o menor; olhando do mesmo jeito que o gato olhava para ele. Friamente, e de um modo como se estivesse esperando o momento certo para devorá-lo. **(Sem Senso: Pontos em excesso. LINDJO ISSO! ENCANTADIOR!) (Sem Senso[2]: VEEEEEEEEEEEEEM HOMEM-GATO, ME DEVORE TODDYNHO, TE QUERO TESUDO!)**

– Ou... eu chamo a polícia! **(Sem Senso: A vitima vai sempre dizer isso! Fuck the Police! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN, SEU BURRO!) {Sem Personalidade: EU CHAMAVA O PADRE EQUEVEDO, NUMA BOA. TOPAR COM UM EXU DESSE NA COZINHA É CASO DE EXORCISMO.}**

O "gato" riu, e em um rápido movimento, tomou posse dos lábios finos do alvo, **(Sem Senso: Tipassim... "seus lábios são meus, somente meus, dá licença! Não os divido nem com você!" Daí a pessoa fica sem os próprios lábios. . /-jlXaiOHTvRI/TblruX7trHI/AAAAAAAAAFw/x54_ ) {Sem Personalidade: EITA PORRA, JÁ CHEGA PEGANDO QUE A VADIA TA FACINHA.} **o jogando contra a parede. **(Sem Senso: Isso ai! Agora só falta chamar de lagartixa!) {Sem Personalidade: ARROCHA ELE.}** Atordoado, o menor tentou afastar aquele homem de si, mas ele era muito maior e mais forte que si. **(Sem Senso: Dó, ré, mi, fá, sol, lá, si! –qqq Melhor cantar, porque quem canta seus males espanta.)**

Pedia passagem com a língua, e o menor, mesmo não querendo, **(Sem Senso: Ah vá. _rrM-YG72kcg/TXPuefmMRsI/AAAAAAAABXs/BsoN7vW7tvE/s 400/gato_lixa_ok_ Agora conta outra!) {Sem Personalidade: ENFIA ESSA LÍNGUA NA GARGANTA DELE, ARRASA NA ENDOSCOPIA, MONA.}** Acabou cedendo àquelas tentações, sentindo a língua do homem roçando na sua. **(Sem Senso: Ainda dá tempo de desistir? Cara, será que sobrou pelo menos uma garrafa de whisky no cafofo para poder ingerir e assim aguentar essa ripagem, porque vai começar a ficar punk a coisa aqui!) {Sem Personalidade: EU ME DEMITO!} (Sem Senso: VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLTA AQUI SEM PERSONALIDADE. *pega a sem personalidade pelos cabelos e a traz de volta pro escritório do cafofo*)**

Explorava cada pedaço da boca do menor com ferocidade e luxúria, **(Sem Senso: Cuidado para não arrancar pedaços hein!) {Sem personalidade: . }** o prensando cada vez mais na parede, **(Sem Senso: "ISSO CACHORRO, ME PRENSA, ME USA, ABUSA. QUERO SER SEU BEJETO SEKYSSUAL SEU!")** e juntando cada vez mais seu corpo ao dele. Com as mãos livres, tratou de ocupá-las com as nádegas do menor, as apertando fortemente, arranhando ali com suas unhas afiadas. **(Sem Senso: "ISSO, ISSO MESMO. CONTINUE ASSIM. ADOOOOORO 50 TONS DE ROXO E VERMELHO!") {Sem personalidade: EITA PORRA, AGORA VAI TER SADOMASOQUISMO TAMBÉM? *TAPA OS OLHOS*}**

O menor estava extasiado, tudo aquilo era diferente, era bom. Mas ele não era gay, era hetero. E com orgulho! **(Sem Senso: Ah vá! Agora conta outra, por favor! Todo mundo sabe que você comeu a loira do tchã, digo, o Deidara.) {Sem personalidade: Aváááá, só gostava de dar ré no quibe nas horas vagas (Y).}**

O maior cessou rapidamente o beijo, dando tempo para respirarem e para um leve suplico por parte do albino. **(Sem Senso: Todos nós já sabemos o que ele vai suplicar! "Por favor, por favor! Me transforme na sua putinha e me coooooooooooooooooooma!) {Sem Personalidade: Me fez lembrar de uma ripagem muito boa (que por acaso não é nossa) chamada Putinha. #viavingadoresdofandon.}**

– Mas que porra... você pensa que está fazendo? **(Sem Senso: Te comendo, tesão!) {Sem Personalidade: Me preparando pra te foder, problem?}**

– Você me deixou com fome ontem. Agora estou pegando meu lanche. **(Sem Senso: Só um coisa pra dizer pra isso: watch?v=rJBL5axvFz4)** – Sorriu maliciosamente e sem deixar o menor falar algo mais, voltou a beijá-lo. **{Sem Personalidade: Gato esfomeado da porra.}**

Com sua força, o "gato" conseguiu caminhar até a cama do alvo, **(Sem Senso: Mas eles não estavam na cozinha? ._.) {Sem Personalidade; Aqui, finalmente, chegamos ao meu quesito favorito nos trashes. IGNORAR O TEMPO E O ESPAÇO. QUEM LIGA PRA ISSO?}** sem parar de beijá-lo, e o jogou na cama, ficando por cima dele logo em seguida, encarando seus lindos olhos roxos. **(Sem Senso: Ok, isso é UA. Isso é UA. Isso é UA. Caralho velho, que pessoa normal teria olhos roxos?) {Sem personalidade: Elizabeth Taylor tinha olhos violeta, seria Hidan seu filho perdido? D:} **

– Saia de cima de mim! – **{Sem Personalidade: VEM PRA TRÁS QUE É MAIS GOSTOSO!}** Tentou empurrar o maior para longe, mas este, pegou suas mãos quase que imediatamente e as segurou em cima de sua cabeça, parando para olhar o tórax bem definido do menor. **(Sem Senso: Sexo selvagem? É isso mesmo produção? Assim eu vou ter um orgasmo louco. –SQN!) {Sem Personalidade: MÃOS PARA O ALTO NOVINHA, MÃOS PARA O ALTO NOVINHA! POR QUÊ? PORQUE HOJE TU TA PRESA, TU TA PRESA, TU TA PRESA.}**

– Se você ficar quietinho, talvez eu seja gentil... **(Sem Senso: Não, ele não quer que você seja gentil, porque a coisa funciona a base de pentada violentada mesmo. –qqq) {Sem Personalidade: Tradução: Seja legal e eu uso vaselina.}** – Disse, passando a mão no tórax do menor, arranhando de leve aquela região. **{Sem Personalidade: Ui, que sedução, hein.}**

Atacou o pescoço **(Sem Senso: CARNIFICINA \o/) {Sem Personalidade: ÉDUARDI CULLEN DIZ, HELLO!}** alvo em sua frente com luxúria, deixando marcas de mordidas e chupões na pele do menor. **(Sem Senso: Atooooooooron um sekcho seuvagi! -sqn) {Sem Personalidade: IMAGINEI UMA COISA MEIO DESENTUPINDO PIAS... KKKKKKKKKKKK}** Não parando por ali, desceu as caricias para o mamilo esquerdo do menor. Vendo que ele ainda protestava, depositou uma mordida ali, **(Sem Senso: Se ele está protestando, é melhor soltá-lo, non? Assim você não será acusado de estupro, não indo pra cadeia.) {Sem personalidade: Eu imagino que uma mordida ai deva doer hein.}** olhando a reação do outro, que por sinal, foi prazerosa. **(Sem Senso: Mas ele não estava protestando há segundos atrás? A mente reage diferente do corpo, to ligada!) {Sem Personalidade: Esquece o que eu disse, a submissa gostou.}**

Passou a língua por todo o tórax do rapaz, **(Sem Senso: "Deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava, quase formando uma poça.") (Sem Senso[2]: Tenho duas teses para essa situação nada normal. 1) Ou a língua do cara era tipo imensa. Orochimaru é você? 2) Ou o cara gastou um tempo significativo para conseguir passar a língua por TODO, ressalto, T-O-D-O o tórax do Hidan) {Sem Personalidade: Novamente minha mente fértil me leva a imaginar um rastro de baba sobre a pessoa, como se uma lesma tivesse passado por ali. –Q'}** dando mordicadas de leves em seus mamilos. **{Sem Personalidade: Vai gostar de morder mamilo assim lá na puta que pariu.}** Já sua mão livre tinha outro destino. Arranhou com força as costas do menor, **(Sem Senso: God, além de sexo selvagem, temos aqui um exemplar de sadomasoquismo. Autora, não me diga que é fã de 50 tons? Se for, vou te apresentar a fã número 1 dessa coletânea orgasmática: Ladra de Amigas, uma das nossas ripadoras. \corredelaloucamente) {Sem Personalidade: Nossa, Ladra de Amigas disse que 5O tons foi de molhar a calcinha. #correbagaray}** fazendo feridas leves. **(Sem Senso: MUTILAÇÃO ISSO AE. #prontofalei) {Sem Personalidade: Na moral, é pra ser gostoso ou mandar o moleque pra enfermaria?}** Depois a encaminhou para debaixo da toalha, **(Sem Senso: Vão brincar de cabaninha? *-*) {Sem Personalidade: Toca do Gugu, Sem Senso.}** agarrando o membro do menor **(Sem Senso: Velho, na boa, por que esses autores nunca escrevem o nome do órgão genital masculino? Pênis, caralho! Qual o problema com esse nome?) {Sem Personalidade: Ofereço-lhe vários sinônimos; pau, caralho, cacete, pomba, piroca e por ai vai... #semprebomajudar. 8) }** , e o massageando.

Hidan se contraiu ao sentir aquele toque. Estava gostando daquilo. **(Sem Senso: Isso porque ele estava protestando há poucos segundos atrás, masokey!) {Sem Personalidade: Tava fazendo tipo, no fundo ele gostcha.}** Como ele estava gostando daquilo? **(Sem Senso: Quer mesmo que eu te diga, mon amore? Ou podemos passar a parte de "você é um masoquista"? Foi o que eu pensei. (: )** Ele era hetero e quem lhe tocava era um homem grande que dizia ser um gato, e não uma garota bonita e pomposa! **(Sem Senso: E se você está gostando disso, querido protagonista, você não é hetero. Você era um homossexual escondido em Nárnia – armário para quem não entender a piada –q – e que curte uma zoofilia.)** **{Sem Personalidade: I WANT TO BREAK FREE, I WANT TO BREAK FREEEEEE.}** De qualquer forma, isso parecia não importar naquele momento para ele. **{Sem Personalidade: Relaxa e goza, filho. \o/}** Sua cabeça se esvaziou, e ele tratou de apenas não emitir nenhum som para aquele que estava praticamente o violando. **(Sem Senso: Pare de fingir que você não é uma putinha, meu caro. Comece a gemer logo para esse inferno acabar e eu poder ir me internar. Sabia que essa ripagem vai deixar sequelas? Pois é, vai. u_u) {Sem Personalidade: Que lady, sofrendo em silêncio enquanto um gato gigante arranha tua bunda e engole teu pescoço. G_G Isso que é auto controle, porram.}**

Sem escutar o menor o censurar ou abominar aqueles toques, acreditou que tinha passe livre **(Sem Senso: Para né? Você acha mesmo que tem direito a passe livre? Estamos longe de conseguir isso aqui no Brasil – pelo menos em MG – se não houver uma revolução das grandes. \o/ #política #vemprarua #revoltada) {Sem Personalidade: *Pega cartolinas e canetões* #VEMPRARUA.} {Sem Personalidade2: Passe livre nessa roleta, a gente sabe que tu tem.~~}** para continuar o que fazia e sem cerimônias, **(Sem Senso: Meu bem, quem precisa de cerimônias no sexo? O negócio é já chegar de pau duro e enfiar tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuto!)** **{Sem Personalidade: Cerimônia de acasalamento das salamandras albinas do rabo quente \o/}** tirou sua blusa, **(Sem Senso: "E começou a rodá-la na mão sensualmente, jogando-a em Hidan e fazendo a dancinha do acasalamento enquanto tenta inutilmente fazer um streptease.") (Sem Senso[2]: watch?v=OWDLltSpOl0)** juntamente com sua calça, ficando apenas de cueca. **{Sem Personalidade: Sensual seduction ~~ } **Para evitar que o menor fizesse algo, **(Sem Senso: Tipo, enfiar um cacto surgido do nada no seu cu!)** juntou seu corpo ao do albino, **{Sem Personalidade: ENCOOOOOOOOOOCHA}** voltando a beijá-lo, chupá-lo **{Sem Personalidade: CHUPA, CHUPA, CHUPA QUE É DE UVA!}** e mordê-lo no pescoço, **(Sem Senso: Oh Gosh! Hidan virou galinha agora! Falta só comer o pé. –q)** enquanto massageava intensamente o membro do menor. **(Sem Senso: Cuidado para não receber a cachoeira de porra depois viu?! -qqq)**

Tirou o seu próprio falo **(Sem Senso: Autora, me diga vá, qual é o seu problema em falar pênis, piroca, caralho, pinto ou whatever?)** já endurecido **{Sem Personalidade: Se, além de tudo, fosse broxa, eu parava de ripar. (Y)}** da cueca, e, arrancando a toalha que tanto o atrapalha, juntou seu membro com o do albino, **(Sem Senso: FUSÃO DE PIROCAS. \o/ UHUUUUUUL. PIROCA X PIROCA = PIROCA² LOL) {Sem Personalidade: BRIGA DE SABRE DE LUZ. \o/}** passando a massageá-los juntos. **{Sem Personalidade: O cara estava massageando os dois pintos ou mesmo tempo? G_G}**

Hidan, desesperado para não emitir nenhum som, **(Sem Senso: Essa criatura é bipolar, mil beijos. Uma hora quer protestar, outra hora quer ser violado e sente o prazer lhe envenenar a alma, para depois não querer emitir nenhum som de prazer? Ta certo, ta certo!) {Sem Personalidade: Orgulhoso, que feio. u_ú}** mordeu seu lábio inferior, o partindo levemente, fazendo um pequeno filete de sangue escorrer. **(Sem Senso: Masoquista e sadomasoquista. Christian Grey iria adorar conhecê-lo.) {Sem Personalidade: EIKE DENTADA POTENTE.}**

– Isso não é preciso. – O maior falou, sem parar de massagear os membros juntos, **(Sem Senso: Velho, não estou conseguindo imaginar essa cena, sério mesmo. E olha que minha mente é nível avançado em perversão, perdendo apenas para a Sem Juízo. –qqq) {Sem Personalidade: To quase pedindo pra ser substituída por ela. Posso? *-*} (Sem Senso: Não, não pode. Sossegue ae. é.é) {Sem Personalidade: Gato Mutante, que mãos grandes e hábeis você tem. *u*}** indo lamber o sangue que escorrera. **(Sem Senso: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. EDWARD PURPURINA, ÇAIDAKI. *chega de voadora de dois pés*) {Sem Personalidade: NOOOOOOOOOOOOJO.}** – Pode gemer para mim vai... **(Sem Senso: Se fecha mona! Deixa a nova purpurina da galeria fazer um cu doce!) {Sem Personalidade: GEME CADELA! GEME PRA MIM!}**

– Vai... se foder! **(Sem Senso: Você está precisando de um sabão nessa sua boca para ser lavada. Se fosse eu falando assim, minha mãe sapecava era pimenta.) {Sem Personalidade: Desculpa acabar com as suas ilusões, mas ele vai TE foder.} {Sem Personalidade 2: Se minha mãe ler essa ripagem ela me afoga num balde com sabão. xD} (Sem Senso: RT na Sem Personalidade!)** – Tudo pareceu mais como gemidos, **(Sem Senso: Sente o naipe dessa frase. "Tudo pareceu mais como gemidos!" Porfá! Cadê nexo? Eu sei, eu sei. Não tem nexo nenhuma frase em fics trash. E olha, tenho que compartilhar com vocês, eu super li apenas o "como gemidos" e chorei de rir. HUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAU Nova comida exótica. Vai uma provadinha ai Sem Personalidade? –qqqq) {Sem Personalidade: Obrigada sem senso, mas não quero comer gemidos não. IUHSAUIHSAHSUA} {Sem Personalidade 2: Super imaginei Hidan meio fanho; VAAAAII, SEEEEE FOOOOODEEEEER}** fazendo o maior rir da situação do menor. **{Sem Personalidade: Claro, porque ele tava praticamente estuprando um cara que tava segurando a onda bravamente, quando na verdade queria subir pelas paredes. Eu também riria. SQN}**

– Não... eu quero foder você. (**Sem Senso: Christian Grey, é você? watch?v=Nd0pgz16daU&feature= ) {Sem Personalidade: O que foi que eu disse?}**

Dito isso, o maior posicionou sua cauda na entrada no menor. **(Sem Senso: CUMÉ?) {Sem Personalidade: Mas, hein? O_O} **Isso mesmo, a cauda. **(Sem Senso: A pergunta foi retórica meu bem, não precisa responder. Era só espanto mesmo! Nada mais me surpreende nessa vida, sério!) {Sem Personalidade: Vai começar o rala rala com cauda no tuim.}** Vendo o olhar frustrado e totalmente negativo do pequeno, o maior riu. **(Sem Senso: Velho, why maior, menor, pequeno, grande? Os nomes próprios servem justamente para identificar a pessoa, nomeá-la sabe? Esses adjetivos me irritaram! FUCK OS ADJETIVOS. é.é) {Sem Personalidade: É pra deixar bem claro que o gato de macumba vai arrombar o brioco do Hidan.}**

– Tenho que te preparar para me receber, caso contrário, vai doer... e muito. **(Sem Senso: . ) {Sem Personalidade: Ah, você jura? Um gato mutante quer enfiar a porra do pau no seu cu e vai doer? Sério?}**

Hidan sentia o tamanho do membro do maior junto ao seu, **(Sem Senso: FUUUUUUUUUSÃO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! watch?v=As-Rw65lypU)** não tinha coragem de olhar, mas sentia, e dava para saber qual era o tamanho daquela "coisa". **(Sem Senso: Só de sentir já dá para saber o tamanho? Mais outro mutante para O Instituto Xavier.) {Sem Personalidade: A COISA VEI SER TENSA!}** Nem teve tempo de cogitar a ideia daquilo entrar em si que sentiu uma coisa menor entrando. **(Sem Senso: BANANA? CABO DE VASSOURA? TALVEZ UM ATIÇADOR DE LAREIRA? VIBRADOR? – Ficar chutando como se fosse loteria, bingo, wahtever, é mais interessante que tentar entender essa fic do demo.) {Sem Personalidade: . /_q2XNT-HFTA0/SkRO1dCuDbI/AAAAAAAAAM4/VTMG-txROdQ/ s400/Michael_Pelourinho+ }**

Uma parte da calda do maior jazia dentro do alvo, **(Sem Senso: Jazer não é o melhor verbo para você usar aqui não autora, sério. Significa entonces que uma parte da calda do gato-homem está morta dentro do fiofó do Hidan? Ok, de zoofilia a gente pulou pra necrofilia. OH NOES! . ) {Sem Personalidade: o rabo do gato acabou de virar cobertura pra bolo? Porque até onde sei calda a gente faz de caramelo, chocolate, sascoisas. Corrijam-me se eu estiver enganada. Como diabos há uma calda morta no rabo do cara! MERLIN, TAKE ME AWAY!}** se remexendo para todos os lados, à fim de alargá-lo para quando fosse recebê-lo. **(Sem Senso: IH, JÁ VI TUDO! VAI ARROMBAR! \o/) {Sem Personalidade: VAI ARREGAÇAR TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODINHO.} **

O menor deixava alguns gemidos escaparem, **(Sem Senso: É no gemido, é no gemido, é no gemido. Vai no gemido, no gemido, no gemido! (8) – Acabei de inventar a música, se usar, quero créditos. /lixa E mona, querida, se solta bee!) {Sem Personalidade: Ah, tah! Além de ripadora agora é compositora. KKKKKKKK}** para a felicidade do maior, mas aqueles poucos e fracos gemidos não eram suficientes. **(Sem Senso: Que criatura insaciável! Ta parecendo com alguém que eu conheço. u_u) {Sem Personalidade: Quem? *pergunta interessada".} (Sem Senso: Nem te conto. lalala)** **{Sem Personalidade2: GEME MAIS PORRA, GEME PRA MIM CABRITA. GEEEEEEME.}** Decidido de que iria fazê-lo gemer seu nome em alto e claro som, **(Sem Senso: Ui, poderoso. ~~ Poderosa! Atrevida! Ninguém se mete mais na minha vida! Se eu tô dançando, tô te tocando, não significa que eu estou me apaixonando!)** retirou subitamente sua cauda de dentro do menor e também parou de massagear seus membros juntos. **{Sem Personalidade: Acabou a brincadeira? O_O}** Aproveitando que ele estava meio atordoado pela retirada súbita se sua cauda de dentro dele, soltou suas mãos e posicionou-se em sua entrada. **(Sem Senso: Começou o jogo! Eu quero jogar com você Hidan. – Estuprador sem nome feelings. ~~) {Sem Personalidade: AS MÃOS LÁ EM CIMA. CINTURA SOLTA. DA MEIA VOLTA E FODE DURO. \O/ #horrorizadacomigomesma.}**

Não dando tempo para o albino sequer falar alguma coisa, o adentrou, recebendo um gemido alto de dor. **(Sem Senso: DEDADA VIOLENTA! É DEDADA, É DEDADA, É DEDADA VIOLENTA! (8) ) {Sem Personalidade: AY CARAY! ASSIM DO NADA? NO SECO? CADÊ A VASELINA? AGORA EU FIQUE COM PENA DO HIDAN. =/}**

– Hm... – Suspirou. – Apertado... **(Sem Senso: Não, idiota, é alargado, totalmente arrombado, sabe?!) {Sem Personalidade: NÃO, NÃO, NÃO. NÃO É APERTADO NÃO, TA MAIS LARGO DO QUE CU DE QUENGA POBRE.}**

O menor gemeu rouco, **(Sem Senso: Sentiu tanto prazer que até perdeu a voz. Agora perde a vida e morre diabo. é.é) {Sem Personalidade: Gemendo alá Paola Bracho, fingindo de doente. –Q' #noveleira.}** como se tentasse se acostumar àquele **(Sem Senso: Crase feia, sai daí. /chuta a crase)** invasor. **{Sem Personalidade: ALIÉNS! CORRAM!}** Ah, o "gato" gostou de ouvir aquilo. **(Sem Senso: Pervertido, é isso que ele é.) {Sem Personalidade: Um taradão. ~~} **

Aquilo doía um bocado, mas o albino era orgulhoso demais para pedir que ele tirasse ou até mesmo de soltar qualquer som. **(Sem Senso: Assim você vai ser fodido em 50 tons de roxo e vai virar um excelente submisso. Estou achando que essa fic veio de 50 Tons de Cinza, sério! Christian Grey deixando pupilos. Esse mundo está perdido mesmo!) {Sem Personalidade: Ele estava era gostando!}** Mas era em vão, as onomatopeias teimavam em sair. **(Sem Senso: E eu prossigo na minha teima em terminar essa ripagem.) {Sem Personalidade: O-NO-MA-TO-PÉIA.}** Fechou os olhos com força, agarrando os braços do maior. **(Sem Senso: Agora que está tudo enfiado, mona, só posso lhe dizer uma coisa: força na peruca. \o/) {Sem Personalidade: Agora vai, relaxa, fecha os olhos e pensa numa coisa beeeeeeeeeeeeem bonita. *-*}**

– Shh... Calma, vai passar. **(Sem Senso: "Quer que eu dê um beijo no local para sarar?") {Sem Personalidade: Para de mentir cara, isso é feio. '-'}** – Murmurou, com a voz rouca, **(Sem Senso: Não está me seduzindo amor, sinto em lhe dizer isso!) {Sem Personalidade: Vai plantar amendoim na areia pra ver se nasce pé de moleque. u_ú}** depositando um beijo na dobra do pescoço do menor. Mexeu um pouco seu membro dentro do menor, como se procurasse algo, **(Sem Senso: E não está não? Para mim está procurando a entrada do cu mesmo!) {Sem Personalidade: JÁ TAVA LA DENTRO!}** até que acertou algo que fez o menor ofegar alto. **(Sem Senso: BINGO. \o/ GANHEI! \o/) { Sem Personalidade: O FIOFÓ, O CALANGO PERNETA. \O/} **

– Achei... – **{Sem Personalidade: ACHEI QUE VOCÊ JÁ TINHA DITO ISSO!}** Murmurou novamente, começando a se mexer de leve, tentando acertar aquele ponto que faria o menor gemer loucamente por mais. **(Sem Senso: "BIS! BIS! BIS! ME FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODE FOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTE!") {Sem Personalidade: TA PROCURANDO O PONTO DO BRIGADEIRO?}**

O menor contraia-se cada vez mais, apertando o membro do maior da forma mais deliciosa possível, o deixando louco. **(Sem Senso: I go crazy, i crazy, crazy for you baby (8)) {Sem Personalidade: Já já explode a piroca do outro de tanto apertar.}** Tentava ao máximo se controlar para não começar a estocá-lo feito louco naquele exato momento. **(Sem Senso: Velocidade 5 no creu!) {Sem Personalidade: Sem violência! Paz, amor e putaria. \o/}**

Sua espécie fica louca quando está no cio. **(Sem Senso: OI? HAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHA UHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHUHAUAHUAHUAHUA HAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAU PAREI POR AQUI, É SÉRIO! #merecuso) (Sem Senso[2]: Autora, o sexo masculino não entra no cio, fikdik!) {Sem Personalidade: **_**GATUS DE MACUMBIS MUTANTIS DU AGRESTIS**_** #nomecientifico} {Sem Personalidade2: O GATO TAMBÉM É HERMAFRODITO, SEM SENSO. AHUSIHAUSHAUHSUAHUSAUH}** Quando o sexo é entre a própria espécie, os dois lados querem algo selvagem e feroz logo de início, **(Sem Senso: Autora, de onde você tirou isso, sério? Matou aula de biologia também?)** **{Sem Personalidade: ESPÉCIE: GATO DIMONHO!}** o que é bom para eles. Mas quando é com humanos eles tem que se controlar para não machucá-los, **(Sem Senso: E isso ai saiu prontinho de Twilight! O cara é gato, humano e vampiro ao mesmo tempo, fora que é pupilo do Christian Grey. Cara, me perdi nos fandons todos já. –qqq) {Sem Personalidade: RASGANDO O HUMANO POR DENTRO.}** até porque, mesmo que quisessem, não poderiam, porque há uma lei em seu reino que proíbe isso. **(Sem Senso: Eu acho sinceramente que essa fanfic é mais de comédia que qualquer outra coisa, pois estou chorando de rir!) {Sem Personalidade: MARIA DA PENHA NELES!}**

Até cogitou a ideia de deixar o menor e ir foder alguma gata sedenta por sexo, **(Sem Senso: Ou seja, iria para a casa das tias! \o/)** mas quando viu o rosto corado, a boca entreaberta e ofegante e os olhos marejados brilhantes dele, não aguentou. **(Sem Senso: Taradão da machadinha rules. \o/) {Sem Personalidade: To emocionada. Ç.Ç} **

– Posso? **{Sem Personalidade: Arrombar-te o ânus? ~~} (Sem Senso: "NÃO!")** – Perguntou.

– Vai logo... idiota... **(Sem Senso: "VAI VADIA, ME COME LOGO SUA PUTA! EU NÃO ME AGUENTO MAIS AQUI!") {Sem Personalidade: ME ABRE, ME FECHA, ME CHAMA DE GAVETA. \O/}** – Sua voz saiu tão tremida e falha, que tudo pareceu apenas mais gemidos. **(Sem Senso: Cara, o Hidan está parecendo a Murta-Que-Geme. Vou começar a chamá-lo de Hidan-Que-Geme!) {Sem Personalidade: watch?v=6OQicO6A-io}**

O maior estocou uma vez, arrancando um gemido alto por parte do alvo. Sim, doeu, **(Sem Senso: Não, bobo, imagine! Doeu nada! Dor é psicológico!) {Sem Personalidade: PEDE PRA SAIR, PEDE PRA SAIR!}** mas o prazer era maior ali, e se não fosse, Hidan já teria dado um basta naquilo à tempos. **(Sem Senso: Ah vá, meu filho. Conta outra! Essa piada é velha e não cola mais.) {Sem Personalidade: Ainda bem que gosto é igual a cu, cada um tem o seu. E bora voltar pra fic que o hidan ta dando o dele. \o/}**

Ele estocou mais e mais vezes, até que Hidan parou de contar, **(Sem Senso: Ele tava contando? Céus! I don't believe!) {Sem Personalidade: UM, DOIS, TRES. UM PASSITO PRA FRENTE MARIA, UM DOIS TRES; ME ENRABA MAS. \O/}** e se concentrou apenas em controlar seus gemidos. **(Sem Senso: Controla não mona, se solta, vá!) {Sem Personalidade: GRITA LOGO VADIA, ASSUME QUE TA GOSTANDO.}** Sentiu a mão forte do maior agarrar seu membro e começar a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo das estocadas. **(Sem Senso: Ritmo, é ritmo de festa! Ritmo, é ritmo de festa! Ritmo, é ritmo de festa! (8)) {Sem Personalidade: POSSUÍDO PELO RITMO RAGATANGA!}**

– Geme pra mim, Hidan... **(Sem Senso: Geeeeeeeeeeeeeme vadia!) {Sem Personalidade: GEEEEEEEEEEEME ARROMBADA!}** – Enquanto mordicava **(Sem Senso: Palavra nova? Neologismo? Ah velho, deu até fome depois disso, acho que vou ali mordiScar um pedaço de pizza!)** de leve os mamilos do menor, **(Sem Senso: Esse cara tem tara por mamilos vei. Quisso?!)** o maior falou. – Kakuzu... Geme meu nome, vai... Kakuzu... **{Sem Personalidade: O FUCKING SHIT! FINALMENTE DESCOBRIMOS O NOME DO GATO DE DESPACHO! KAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZO DO RABO DURO!}**

– V-vai se foder... **(Sem Senso: Mona, não diga isso, meu bem, porque é você quem está sendo fodido, sacou a situação? Espero que sim, porque me recuso a desenhar isso!) {Sem Personalidade: HIDAN, GAGO OU GEMEDOR? MISTÉRIOS DA VIDA.}**

Kakuzu sorriu, vendo o menor trincar o maxilar para não gemer quando ele aumentou o ritmo das estocadas. **(Sem Senso: Velocidade 5 na dança do creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu!) {Sem Personalidade: Vai quebrar os dentes ai, sô. Geme logo que é mais digno e acelera o processo pra gente.}**

Passou as mãos livres nas costas do menor, as arranhando novamente, deixando ali, sua marca. **(Sem Senso: Pronto, agora o território está marcado! Pelo menos não foi com urina de gato. #eca #nojo #vomitou) {Sem Personalidade: ÊÊÊ ÔÔÔ VIDA DE GADO! (OU GATO) POVO MARCADO, Ê! POVO FELIZ!}** Era tudo tão quente, excitante, erótico, perfeito, totalmente afrodisíaco e ainda assim, ele era, bem no fundo, gentil. **(Sem Senso: Mixplica, onde você viu gentileza? Porque cara, eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa, meu conceito de gentileza é muito diferente do seu, viu? Nesse momento de sekcho seuvagi ai não teve NENHUM ato gentil por parte do estuprador louco. Só pentada e dedada violenta!) {Sem Personalidade: E não é por nada não, mas de afrodisíaca a essa fic não tem é nada. #semofensas}**

Hidan mal conseguia raciocinar, sua cabeça estava em branco, **(Sem Senso: Idem aqui. Com essa ripagem, já era neurônios. D: ) {Sem Personalidade: Se fosse só o Hidan tava bom, ninguém ta entendo amis é porra nenhuma. IUHSAIUHSUIASIAIUSA}** apenas sentia os toques de Kakuzu atentamente. Acabou por, inconscientemente, gemer o nome do maior entre seus gemidos e ofegos. **(Sem Senso: Como se geme entre um gemido? Meu cérebro deu um nó aqui agora. D: ) {Sem Personalidade: REMIXAGEM DE GEMIDOS. watch?v=eANSE4Eiubg}**

– Ka-kaku... zu... M-Mmn... – O "gato" poderia ter chegado ao ápice ao ouvir aquilo. A voz do menor saiu tão sexy e rouca que, por Deus... **(Sem Senso: Por Deus! Alguém me ajude! Eu vou morreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! /desmaia) {Sem Personalidade: Não vamos envolver Deus nisso. u_ú} **

– H-Hidan... – **{Sem Personalidade: BÉÉÉÉ *cabrito*}** Beijou lascivamente a boca do menor e, incrivelmente, ele correspondeu o beijo, juntando sua língua ao do "gato". **(Sem Senso: Velho, beijar um gato é tão nojento. Urgh!) {Sem Personalidade: CHUPA A LINGUA DELE. \O/}**

Chegaram ao ápice quase juntos. Primeiro Hidan se desmanchou nas mãos do maior, melando o seu e o tórax dele, **(Sem Senso: Não disse? CACHOEIRA DE PORRA. \o/) {Sem Personalidade: MAS JÁ?} {Sem Personalidade: CHUVA DE PRATA QUE CAI SEM PARAR, QUASE ME MATA DE TANTO ESPERAR.}** e depois Kakuzu, inundando o interior do alvo. **(Sem Senso: Pelo menos ele não pode engravidar, menos mal. –qqqq) {Sem Personalidade: TODA VEZ QUE LEIO ESSE INUNDAR EU ROLO DE RIR. ISHAUISHAUIHSIUAHUSA IMAGINA UMA GALERIA SUBTARRÂNEA INUNDADA DE PORRA!}**

Ofegante, Kakuzu tirou devagar seu membro de dentro do menor e se deitou ao lado dele, passando seu braço ao redor de seu corpo branco, o puxando para si. **(Sem Senso: Agora momento de fofura entre Kakuzu Grey e seu submisso. Ownnn, desse jeito eu vou chorar. Ç.Ç -SQN) {Sem Personalidade: Agora diz que ama. ç.ç Que quer casar e ter um monte de gatinhos de pemba. ç.ç} **

– Até que você não é ruim, "gato". – **{Sem Personalidade: É péssimo! Estuprador de albnios. /WHY}** Soltou um risinho debochado, fazendo o maior rir também. **(Sem Senso: Esse "gato" foi a coisa mais sem noção de toda a fic. Coisas que a gente só vê em fic trash!)**

– Pode me chamar de Kakuzu. **{Sem Personalidade: Aquele que comeu seu cu. ;) }** E sim, não sou ruim. – Falou, todo convencido. **(Sem Senso: Recomendo chá de humildade pela manhã e antes de dormir.) {Sem Personalidade: Eu é que vou precisar de um chá depois de ler isso aqui. Camomila, please.}** – Pode ir se acostumando comigo, porque eu vou ficar. **{Sem Personalidade: Além de tudo ainda é folgado! Mais alguma coisa, Sr. Te Como Numa Boa?}** – Beijou a nuca do menor.

– O quê? **(Sem Senso: É isso mesmo que tu ouviu, surdo. ¬¬' E por que demonhos está reclamando? Até pouco tempo atrás estava gemendo enlouquecidamente. Me poupe.)**

– Quando nós gostamos do humano com quem fizemos sexo, nós podemos ficar com eles como bichinho de estimação. **(Sem Senso: Que coisa meiga! Agora bota a coleira e começa a miar!) {Sem personalidade: Ainda bem que não sou diabética, porque minha glicose foi lá nas tampas agora.}** – Explicou.

– E "nós" você quer dizer quem? **(Sem Senso: Nós = pronome pessoal do caso reto que se refere à primeira pessoa do plural. Ou seja: os tais gatos-homens que gostam de estuprar seres humanos e são sadomasoquistas!)** **{Sem Personalidade: Fico impressionada que depois de ler toda esta joça, às 01:37 da matina a Sem Senso ainda consegue dar aulas de português. Manda logo essa Barbie sueca tomar no cu. #denovo}** – Perguntou, todo confuso com aquilo. **(Sem Senso: Só podia ser loira mesmo. OPS! Esqueci que sou loira também. T.T) {Sem Personalidade: Morenas dominam! #sesentindo.}**

– Minha espécie. – **{Sem personalidade: **_**GATIUS DE MACUMBIS COMEDOR DE RABO ALBINO**_** #adornandodarnomeàespécie.}** Olhou para o menor, que continuava com um olhar curioso. Suspirou. – Os gatos. Os gatos especiais. **{Sem personalidade: Especiais. QUE CU!} {Sem personalidade2: Gatos especiais: de que buraco do tártaro surgiram? Do que – além do cu do Hidan – se alimentam? Quais seus hábitos? Essa noite, no globo repórter.}** Todos os "gatos especiais" podem se transformar em um meio termo de humano, já que as orelhas e a cauda não somem. **(Sem Senso: Velho, eu nem sei o que comentar nisso, sério! Imaginem se isso ocorrem em todas as espécies? Já imaginaram um homem-borboleta? Um homem-poodle? Um homem-texugo? CÉUS! No more comments!) {Sem personalidade: watch?v=mStXZaS_RPc}**

– Olha, eu não quero saber. Eu vou tomar um banho para limpar esta porra que ficou em mim. **(Sem Senso: Pelo menos a Barbie Malibu é higiênica!) {Sem Personalidade: Depois da inundação de porra é bom se lavar mesmo.}** – Levantou, se dirigindo ao banheiro que tinha no quarto. – Você vem? **(Sem Senso: Mais putaria a gente vê por aqui! Agora é a vez do oxigenado afogar o ganso. -qq) {Sem Personalidade: AFOOOOGA O GANSO #musicaLOLqueficapraproximafic}**

– Porque eu iria? – **{Sem Personalidade: Pra comer o rabo do seu adorado dono.} {Sem Personalidade: Pra estudar história da magia que num é. Opa, errei o fandon.}** Perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. **(Sem Senso: Uai, por quê? Porque você é pervertido? Tarado? Fodedor? É um pupilo do Grey?)**

– Porque você é meu bichinho de estimação, e bichos de estimação fazem tudo que os donos mandam. **(Sem Senso: Nem sempre meu bem. Minha antiga cadela não me obedecia nem a poder de promessa. Ela era teimosa demais sabe. Dizem que os animais se parecem com os donos, mas eu nada tenha a ver com isso. –qqqq) {Sem Personalidade: Agora você vai ver o que é bom. Sua vez de ser a submissa. PIKAPERIGON!}** – Entrou no banheiro, sem nem ao menos ter tido uma resposta do maior. **(Sem Senso: Pra que resposta se o cara é pupilo da Mãe Dináh e incorpora a Pomba-gira? Obter respostas é pros fracos, o negócio aqui é jogar búzios!) {Sem Personalidade: Tarô para trazer a pessoa amada em até três dias, dois se morar perto. E se for bom mesmo te faz até passar no vestibular.} (Sem Senso: Onde encontro essa criatura com tamanho poder? *-* Não é pra trazer pessoa amada, é pra passar no vestibular. u_u)**

Este sorriu. Levantou-se e foi em direção ao banheiro. Mal podia esperar por ficar no cio novamente. **(Sem Senso: E pela milionésima vez, MACHOS NÃO FICAM NO CIO. Ò.Ó) {Sem Personalidade: Filha, a última coisa que me assustou nessa fic foi um macho no cio.#adeus} {Sem Personalidade2: E ELES VIVERAM FELIZES E SE ENRABANDO PARA SEMPRE!} (Sem Senso[2]: AMÉM.)**

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Bom, se você chegou até aqui, não custa nada deixar um review né? **(Sem Senso: Serve avisando que foi ripada? *-*) {Sem personalidade: Que cruel essa Sem Senso. (6)}** Pode criticar u_u **(Sem Senso: Já fizemos isso. :33) {Sem personalidade: HOHO, JURA?}** Postei já preparada para levar crítica haha' **(Sem Senso: Está preparada emocionalmente pra saber que ela foi ripada? Porque ripagem é uma crítica!) {Sem personalidade: Ninguém nunca está. #fact}** Mas que seja uma critica construtiva e que aponte onde eu errei, ok?! **(Sem Senso: É, acho que alguém aqui vai ficar puta com a ripagem! Viiiiiiiiiiiiiish!) {Sem personalidade: Apontamos, não é?}**

Bom, Juuh, minha linda, me desculpe se a fanfic não foi... er... interessante (?) hasuhaus **(Sem Senso: Se fosse eu não desculpava não, mas como não foi pra mim, azar. –qqq Cada macaco no seu galho.) {Sem personalidade: Defina interessante.}**

Eu estou reescrevendo aquela outra (Você sabe qual é u-u) de um jeito mais detalhado e original. Ok? **(Sem Senso: Céus! Tenho até medo de**** descobrir. D: ) {Sem personalidade: Não quero nem saber. *sai correndo*}**

**' Após esta ripagem Sem Personalidade resolveu começar sua própria plantação de amendoim na areia, quem sabe assim não enriquece vendendo pés de moleque e sai dessa vida de ripagens.**

**Sem Senso foi internada às pressas no manicômio sem prévia de volta. Decidiu que vai tirar férias do Cafofo por hora.**

**Ps;** A ripgem continha alguns links que foram "engolidos" pelo .  
Todos eles podem ser visualizados em nossas páginas no Deviantart e Tumblr.


End file.
